


Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho loves sitting on Kyung's lap, because it gets Kyung all worked up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

**Author's Note:**

> CAN U TELL WHAT SONG I WAS LISTENING TO LOLOL

Jiho loved getting drunk, loved the way the alcohol buzzed through his veins and fired every synapse in his brain, loved how the world turned blurry and spun around him, loved every sensation.

What he loved most, though, was his complete loss of inhibitions, which usually resulted in him sitting in his hyung’s lap. Sometimes they would laugh and push him off, where he sprawled on the floor giggling, other times they would pull him closer and hug him.

Fuck, he loved that closeness, loved that feeling of sturdiness around him, loved the smell of cologne that was so different to the flowery perfume women wore… not that he’d ever admit it.

Not that he’d ever admit that he found himself gravitating towards Kyung when he was drunk, either. There was something about the smaller man who drew him in, something that cleared his mind when everything else was fuzzy.

It was one of those nights where they were all absolutely smashed. Well, except for Taeil, who was a moderate drinker at the best of times. While the 6 of them were tearing up the dance floor, he was sitting at the VIP bar watching with a wry smile on his face.

Jiho was dancing with some girl, some pretty little thing with blue eyes a bit younger than him who leaned over and called him “oppa” every time his hands grazed her ass or breast… which happened frequently.

Still, the girl, cute as she was, was doing nothing for him, and after another dance he excused himself and sat next to Taeil at the bar, shooting a grin to the elder man, who merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Slowly the others trickled over, until all 7 of them were hovering around Jiho, looking at him like he knew what he was doing, and to stop them staring at him he suggested a game of cards, which they all accepted.

Jiho was terrible at cards, but that didn’t matter. Jihoon would win, as per usual, and clean out their wallets… only to have all the cash stolen back the next day. It was a bit of a tradition for them.

Jiho sat down at the table and rubbed his hands together.

//

_Fuck, he’s so close,_ is what Kyung thought when Jiho sat on top of him and wrapped his arms around Kyung’s neck. _Fuck…_

Automatically, Kyung’s arms slid around Jiho’s waist, holding the other man tighter. _I hope Jiho doesn’t feel me…_ He thought, his cock stiffening uncomfortably in his pants.

_I want him._

//

Jiho knew sitting on Kyung’s lap would drive him crazy, had felt his hyung’s erection press against his ass, had grinned and moved away with a wink. He knew exactly what he was doing.

//

He knew exactly what he was doing later, too, when he threw Kyung up against the wall and started kissing him.

“Park Kyung… You are a tease.” Jiho growled into Kyung’s ear, fingers winding through the shorter man’s hair.

“I’m a tease? You knew exactly what you were doing.” Kyung whined back, his hands searching for and finding Jiho’s belt, undoing it and sliding it out through the straps. “You couldn’t have been more obvious?”

“I wanted you. I wanted everyone to know I wanted you.” Jiho whispered, tugging at Kyung’s shirt.

Jiho kissed him so fiercely Kyung couldn’t respond, and in the end he gave up, fumbling at Jiho’s underwear, desperate to feel the other man.

Jiho grinned. The ‘sitting on the lap’ trick always worked with Kyung.

**Author's Note:**

> hint it was partition
> 
> ok so yeah i'm slowly getting back into writing after my exams (which sucked) but yeah my motivation is coming back now
> 
> based on this prompt: How about smutty zikyung, based around Zico sitting in people's laps when he gets drunk?


End file.
